Dreams of the Damned
by Oh Dark Sheep of Doom
Summary: What happens when our trio crosses paths with a sword swinging girl who risks her life to help them? Will they let her tag along? Will she even want to! Language, Some Violence...
1. Run In's

Alright. Here's my attempt at a decent Champloo fic. For some reason, it seems that when writing an Anime fic, the characters become sappy and touchy feely. I do this myself, and I've noticed that most other authors do it as well. It's as if wishful thinking interferes with the story, and before we know it, our FANfics are just fiction with the borrowed faces of Jin Mugen and Fuu. That's probably why I never write fan fics anymore, this destructive wishful thinking always kills my work ethic.

So enough with the intro, ONTO THE STORY! XD

Disclaimer: even though no one does these anymore, jeeze…Jin, Mugen, and Fuu are all copyrighted characters. I don't claim to own them. BUT HIZARO ON THE OTHER HAND IS MINE YOU FOOLS! MIIINE!

ONE

(Hizaro PoV)

It was a pleasant day when the three nearly starved travelers stumbled into the town. I didn't see them myself, but talk of strangers traveled quickly in that panicky village. I was in a "business meeting" at the supposed time of their arrival, and I could've cared less about any _traveler_ at that particular point in time. I was too busy trying to sweet talk my way out of a beating, or maybe even an execution. I'd been pocketing profits and stealing customers with my own alley-run freelance. You see, I was hired muscle for the Boss, but sometimes I had other duties too, like payment transfers or paper signings. Because I was a pretty woman who could wield a sword, I wouldn't need to be escorted by body guards. I already was one. This freed up more personnel, and ensured less intimidated clients. The Boss had a finger in every illegal practice within a fifty mile radius of the little town he'd chosen for his head quarters. He was fat, stupid, rude, and immensely paranoid. But for all of his downfalls, I'd have to say that he certainly had a good head for business. Unfortunately, he never seemed to want to pay me enough. So, I started trying to make a little on the side. Perhaps that would have been forgivable, but because I had begun to steal from the house profits, I was in some seriously hot water.

"Sir," I began as I slumped before him on my knees, head down, surrounded by distant, yet numerous guards, "Sir, please, I beg you to hear me out. It is not at all the way it seems. I know that the numbers add up, but Sir, it must simply be a horrible coincidence, you know that I would never steal from you." I snuck a glance at the obese man before me, and nearly laughed for what I saw. He sat high in his throne, as if pretending to be attractive. Perhaps he actually believed he was, who knows? I saw him open his mouth to speak, but he soon though better of it and began to shovel food in instead. One of his aids glanced around nervously before leaning in to whisper that he still needed to decide my fate.

"Oh, oh, right," He slurred with a mouth full of rice and dumplings, "Just beat her and give her Entrance Duty for a few weeks." He immediately went back to eating.

And as quickly as that, the guards began to close in on me. I shuffled around in a circle, panicked, not knowing what to do.

_'Should I attempt an escape? Is it even worth it?'_ I thought franticly to myself. But before I could even come up with a logical answer, I was blocked, surrounded, and about to be restrained and hauled away. My instincts burst forth uncontrollably, and the next thing I knew, I was running like a mad man through the halls of the great house, my swords drawn and bloody, pursed by my co-workers.

I burst through a side door into the sun. It was an empty street that I ran through, and I knew I needed more cover if I was going to actually ditch anyone. I ducked into an alley that lead to the main road.

_'Good, I'll have some cover there…plenty of crowds to get lost in.'_ I thought absent mindedly as I rounded a corner. I spotted fruit stands and happy families only a few steps ahead. As I broke through into the marketplace, I turned to monitor my pursuer's progress. Apparently it wasn't such a good idea.

I ran straight smack into someone. I was so disoriented, that I just stood there for a second, not even looking at him. When I finally did see him, he struck me as an intriguing individual, clad in blue and black. I didn't really see his companions, for time did not permit me to look, but as I bowed quickly to apologize, I heard a girl screeching at me. I would have loved to strike up a conversation with the trio, but I was already running again. They were too close behind me now. I had lost far too much time, and I would pay for it. I was a favorite in the house, but I would not escape punishment.

I ducked into the forest at the edge of town, darting around and hoping over trees and fallen limbs. It was all so hopeless at this point, but I could not simply give up. If they wanted me, they'd have to work for it.

"HIZARO DAMNIT! JUST _GIVE UP_!" One on my companions shouted as he lunged for me mid run. He caught the edge of my sleeve and tugged as hard as he could. It threw me off just enough for another man, Uri, to nail me with a killer left hook to the side of my head.

I don't remember anything else for a few hours. When I woke up, it was dark outside, and my room mate was putting cold cloths on my bruises.

"Hizaro…" She sighed heavily, "Why can't you just play it cool, huh? If you're gonna choose a life of crime, at least try not to screw over the big guy, all right?" She winked and poked a bruise, "Or at least try not to get caught!"

I smiled weakly and sat up, asking to see a mirror. The face that looked back at me was still relatively the same as it had been when I'd rolled out of bed that morning, minus a sickening black eye.

"So they stuck to body shots and anything past the hair line, I see." I said with a wince.

"Yea, I guess those are the predetermined guidelines for beating a woman who's out of line. They like to keep the face pretty if she's to be kept alive. What good is she to anyone if she looks like a slab of meat? Hahaha!" Junin had always had a sense of humor. But this time she wasn't kidding. She just found the horrible truth to be funny. I sighed heavily.

"Yea, well, goodnight Junin."

"You better rest up good. Tomorrow you start your Entrance Duty. Jeeze, that's gonna suck."


	2. Too Much Free Sake

TWO

(Jin's PoV)

We had only been in town for a few minutes before strange things began to happen. Fuu, Mugen, and I had been wandering around aimlessly for about a half an hour. We were attempting to get a feel for the village, and to find the cheapest food and board. It was slow going. No one wished to speak with us, and they huddled in corners, whispering, not even trying to hide their ill will toward us.

"Jeeze, what's with this town? The people are so unfriendly." Fuu said.

"Naw, they're just scared. I can smell it on 'em. Yea, damn straight you're scared!" Mugen replied as he sneered noticeably at the nearest man on the street. Fuu promptly hit him in the nose and began to scold him in a loud voice. I made a disapproving noise and walked on a few steps ahead of my squabbling companions. Just as I was beginning to feel truly unease with the town and it's inhabitants, a frantic girl, twin katanas drawn, came barreling around the corner, apparently being chased by someone. Or many someone's. Her head was turned to look behind her and she did not see me. I could have dodged her and avoided the collision, but I was distracted as well, caught off guard by the sudden disturbance in the nervous calm that seemed to affect the whole town.

After she ran into me, she stepped back and shook her head. Then she looked at me. That was when I became truly certain of her gender. Before, she could have passed for a young boy, but her face confirmed that she was indeed a female. Her eyebrows knit together with concern as she straightened, bowed, and spoke.

"Forgive me sir, I meant no offence." She rambled quickly before she ran off again, very fast for a girl. Her pursuers darted past soon after, and Fuu began to shout. It seemed that she really didn't know who to shout at: the girl for knocking into me, the men for chasing her, or Mugen for being Mugen. She just shouted.

I actually wanted to tag along, find out why she was wanted, aid her perhaps, I don't know. But I didn't. I knew somehow that she could handle herself. If she were in true peril, she would have been using her swords. I knew that much.

As we walked, we decided to get something to eat. Fuu's stomach had been making noises for miles. We ducked into a small restaurant and found a table in the corner. My two companions had stopped their bickering, but the tension on the air suggested that it would start up again at any moment. They were incorrigible.

"Hello! Hi! How may I help you? Would you like something to eat or drink? Or are you just resting for a while? That sun can get pretty warm around here, huh?" A small girl about the age of thirteen twirled her way out of the kitchen in back, greeting us as she danced around serving the other customers with large trays of food. Finally, she arrived at the end of our table, empty handed but for a small book and pen that she had pulled out from her pocket.

"Uh…No offence girlie, but is your mommie here?" Mugen questioned glibly, looking past for an adult. Fuu flicked him in the ear. "Yooow! Stupid broad, wha'd ya do that for? Ya know one of these days I oughta…!" He continued his obtrusive shouting and undignified flailing about, but for some reason, it just faded into a pleasant background noise as Fuu addressed our waitress.

"Um, you see, we don't really have that much money, so we'd like to share an order of rice and fish. If that's not too much, that is…Mmmm…" She started fretting over the menu, her face scrunching, and her voice "mmm'ing". Mugen was still grumbling in his corner, obviously still sore about getting punched in the nose earlier. Suddenly, the young waitress reached for the menu, and pulled it gently out of Fuu's grasp.

"I'll tell you what I'll do. This place never gets any new business. We have about five regulars that come in once a day. Business is never really booming, and we usually order too much food. It never gets eaten, and we have to get rid of it. So I'll feed you all nice and good for free, how's that?" She said kindly. The way that she spoke at that particular moment caused her to seem quite a bit older than she was. As if she had truly grown up years ago. And now Mugen spoke.

"Yea, sure, sounds good to me, we'll have three orders of that, four orders of the number five, a gallon or two of sake, and-" Fuu cut him off with a teary eyed speech of appreciation and assurance that we were forever in her debt and such and such. I'm not sure but I think she hugged her.

"No, that's alright, really. We've got some really good stuff this week, so how about I just bring you whatever's almost done, ok?" By this time, the girl had a decent blush going, and practically tripped over a weeping Fuu as she tried to return to the kitchen.

"Boy, sometimes I can hardly believe it when we run across nice people these days. It seems like someone does something nice for us just as I start to lose faith in the human race." Fuu said, returning to her seat. She had gained an air of composure considerably fast.

"Well I know for damn sure that nobody else in this town is just gonna throw charity at us, so we'd better find a friggin way to make some cash. Unless the two of you wanna be on the streets tonight. Personally I don't give a shit." Mugen quipped from his corner of the table, glum and pouting, chin resting on a fist. He yawned and scratched himself, settling back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"You know, he's right." Fuu admitted reluctantly. "Maybe we should ask that waitress when she gets back. As if we haven't taken advantage of her kindness enough, jeeze."

"She seemed very young." I mentioned, wondering if anyone else had noticed.

"Well, we don't know that, maybe she's just short." She said.

"No, you're short. She's young. Hell, she's just a kid. Wonder if her parents kicked it and left her with a business to run." Mugen muttered.

"WHAT? I-" Fuu began to shout, but sighed heavily and thought better of it. "I am not that short, and besides, is it even legal for a girl her age to run a restaurant?"

"Perhaps. But it would depend on the circumstances. Or perhaps no one has thought to blow the whistle." I thought out loud. I was really beginning to wonder about that town. There was definitely something sinister in all of it. It was beginning to make my skin crawl.

The young waitress came back after a good ten minutes of silence at our table, and she was absolutely laden with trays of food. We all jumped up to help her, even Mugen, and soon, our mouths were full. Our stomachs as well. As usual, I attempted to eat in a polite fashion, famished though I was, and couldn't help but shake my head at my companions. Mugen just shoveled food straight into his face. The way he ate reminded me of the way he fought. Haphazard and reckless, but in a continuous, smooth motion. A chain that never ended. Food, food in hand, food in mouth, swallow, food, food in hand…

Fuu, on the other hand, ate efficiently, though rapidly, never missing a bite, never dropping a crumb. After a while, I gave in and increased my rate of consumption until all of us had had our fill, even Fuu, and the empty trays were taken to the kitchen for washing. We had learned that her named was Kichi, and that she was actually fourteen. Her parents were killed in an unexplained accident, and she had decided that she would keep the family business going. By then, we had all had a decent amount of sake, and heads were wobbling. Questions were slightly slurred, and laughter too ready. Mugen was a heavier drinker than I, with a stronger tolerance, but it seemed that he'd had more than his fill. I'd had about half a drink to every three that he'd ingested. I was tipsy, but he was running at the mouth. Things he normally didn't talk about. He and I were involved in a discussion on our own just outside the door, but I overheard bits and pieces of what the girls were talking about.

"Wow, that must have taken some courage. I'm sorry about your parents. Mine are dead too. Well, my mother is, anyway. Hey…we were wondering, do you know where we can get some temporary work in this town? We need to make at least enough for a room somewhere, and maybe enough for a few meals in the next town." Fuu asked her. I waited for Kichi's answer, but Mugen wasn't having any of it.

"Hey, four-eyes, are you even listening to me? I'm talkin to ya. Don't know why, but I am…" He took another healthy gulp straight from the pitcher.

"I'm sorry. I was eavesdropping on the girls. Fuu just asked about finding some damn work in this skittish town." I answered a little more harsh than usual.

"Woah, wait a minute. Did the almighty Jin just swear? Didja? Coulda sworn ya didn't do stuff like that. Maybe I was mistaken…eh?" He looked at me hard with the one eye that he kept open.

"I despise cowards and cowardly behavior alike. This whole town is made up of nothing but cowards. I can taste it. And besides, I believe I have had too much to drink. It usually brings out the worst in me." I said quietly as I stood, "Perhaps I should go inside now."

"Wait. Tell me somethin." He requested quietly.

"What is it?" I asked with my back still to him.

"Whydja kill your master? It doesn't seem ta suit ya." His tone was serious. Perhaps Mugen became a different person when drinking. Perhaps not. I still have no explanation for this sudden interest in my past, but I brushed him off with an easy answer.

"He left me no choice. Come, let us find out if there's to be any work for us tomorrow." And with that I disappeared into the building, leaving him in the darkness.

"Jin! Guess what? Kichi just filled me in on the way things work here. We'll have a job in no time!" She was elated, and flushed in the face. She giggled, reaching for the sake jug. I got to it before she did, pulling it out of her reach, and after an extremely delayed swipe of her hand, she gave up, slumping happily to the floor. I looked at Kichi and thanked her profusely for the dinner and drink. I asked her to tell me what she had told Fuu, but she told me that she'd fill me in the next morning. I asked her if she knew of any where we might be able to sleep, but she just laughed.

"Come on, I've got a room in the back. You can all stay here tonight. Grab Fuu and tell Mugen. I think he's still out there. I think he might be retching."

"Perhaps. I'll go see." I investigated, and he was indeed retching. "Mugen, Kichi has given us a place to stay for the night, and apparently work for tomorrow."

"Yea, yea, I'm comin already." He sneered in his usual fashion as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked up at me from the ground and his eyes were feirce. He was angry and dangerous. He was also drunk. I looked away quickly.

"Alright." I turned and went back inside. I threw Fuu over my shoulder and followed Kichi into the back of the building, Mugen trailing not far behind.

"Here, this was my room, but now it's a guest room I suppose. I've been sleeping in my parent's room for months anyway. It's all your's." She walked off to her own room. "Goodnight fellas."

"We are in your debt, thank you." It was difficult for me to bow with Fuu over my shoulder, but I managed.

"Yea, thanks. Much appreciated." Mugen tipped an imaginary hat and entered our room.

Looked like this was to be a long night. I set Fuu down on a bed, and began to remove my outer clothing and swords. My glasses came off last. I was nearly asleep when Mugen began to growl in his sleep like a dog who's had something too rich to eat. I ignored it, but soon it turned into a flailing and screaming that one simply couldn't brush off.

Somehow, Fuu slept through it, though he was right next to her. I rose, and crossed the room to wake him. When I did, I took him by the shoulders and shook. His eyes flew open in a rage and his fist nearly broke my nose. I managed to dodge the worst of the blow, but his knuckle still clipped my cheek bone. Neither of us knew what to do. It was too awkward a situation, so I stood and returned to my bed while he turned on his mat angrily, scowling at my back.

Once again, I was almost asleep when he spoke.

"Sorry 'bout your face. I was…havin a bad dream. Ya can't sneak up on a guy havin a bad dream ya know. But thanks. I wanted to wake up pretty bad anyway."

"Good night Mugen."

"'Night."


	3. Breakfast and Bickering

THREE

(Mugen's PoV)

The next morning, I woke up with a hangover. Needless to say, it pissed me off. I guess I'd slept in, and when I finally opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Fuu's ugly mug glarin at me. She poked me hard in the forehead and I growled at 'er.

"Whaddya want ya stupid good for nothing…" Man my head hurt. That damn sun was back again, with a vengeance.

"Oh, stop grumbling. You're lucky I let you sleep for this long, it's almost noon! Hurry and get up, we've got to start work." She stood and walked out of my range of vision and I started to roll over again. She wasn't havin none of it. I think she threw a shoe at me, but what really got me movin was that shrill angry voice of her's.

"Alright, ok, fine! Jeeze girl…I don't know what kinda man you expect to get if you're screamin like that all the time." I stretched and popped my back, yawning loudly the whole time. After I was loosened up, I got my shirts on and stepped outside. Jin was nowhere to be seen, and Fuu was close behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" She squeaked.

"I'm just getting some air, relax will ya?" I scratched my head and turned towards her. "So what was that you were sayin about a job?"

"Well come back inside and I'll explain." She pouted at the door. I smelled somethin good, and I assumed it was breakfast.

"Sounds good to me." I walked back inside and sat cross legged on the floor. She handed me a bowl of something and stared at me while I ate it. "Can I help you?" I asked, eyebrow raised and mouth full.

"Well?" She looked at me hopefully.

"Well what?" I swear, she can be so weird some times.

"Well, do you like it?" I guess she meant the food.

"Yea, sure I do. It's food ain't it?" I ate some more and rolled my eyes. "Did you make it?" I indulged her.

"Yea, I did. It was a recipe my mom taught me. Kichi gave me the ingredients earlier, but she's gone now. She said she had to go to a meeting somewhere, and she closed up shop for the day. She told me we could all stay here until we asked about a job."

"Huh?" She still hadn't told me about work and where we were supposedly gettin it.

"Well, you know that huge red house in the middle of town?"

"Yea."

"Apparently, it belongs to a man named Toyo. I guess he runs everything around here with a pretty tight fist. That's why nobody would talk to us. He's a pretty dangerous guy. But she said that we could go to his house and ask for a job here, at least for a little while."

"Sounds a little fishy ta me, but whatever. I ain't scared of a tight spot." After I finished my breakfast I leaned back, intending on lounging for a while, but my hand slipped on the floor and I fell on my back. She started to laugh at me, and I threw something at her. I missed, but on purpose. I wasn't tryin to disfigure the girl. "So where's that idiot Jin anyway? You don't think he finally grew a brain and dumped your sorry ass do ya?" I was pickin a fight and I knew it, but somehow I didn't care. Habit was habit and I wasn't about to change anything.

"Grew a brain? Well…you're still here, right? So what does that say about you, huh?" Her voice was quieter than normal and she sounded sorta hurt. I felt bad for a second, but I brushed it off right away. "He's at the market place asking if anyone needs help around their shops, so we can give Toyo a specific request when we meet him."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Sooo…we just wait here until he gets back?"

"Yea, I guess so."

"Well then, I'm goin back to sleep." I laid down and rolled over, turning my back to her. She didn't say anything about it, and I was starting to dose off. After a few minutes, she started talkin real quiet, like she figured I was already out.

"Jeeze Mugen, why do you have to be such a jerk all the time? It gets tiring. Sometimes I just want to be nice, but then you go and say something mean and then…" She sighed real loud and stood, walking out of the room.

My eyes opened for a second, but when I was sure she was gone, I closed them and went to sleep. I remembered thinking about what she said just before I passed out. Why did she have the ability to make me feel guilty? Mugen doesn't feel guilty, not ever. Maybe it was cause…naw…couldn't be.

It just couldn't be…


	4. What the Hell IS Entrance Duty?

FOUR

(Hizaro's PoV)

Four

(Hizaro PoV)

It was my first day of Entrance Duty, and I wasn't looking forward to it. My black eye had darkened and become more sensitive, though the swelling had gone down. My long black hair was tied back into a sleek, straight pony tail, and my large black over shirt had been left in my room. I was told that I wasn't to look at all manly for today's work. I still wore my baggy black pants that cinched at the ankles and waist, and a small black shirt with skinny straps for sleeves.

The only wardrobe change that I had offered was to leave the over shirt behind. My now exposed chest should cover whatever else I had problems with. As masculine as I try to be, my over abundant bust had always stopped me from successfully masquerading as a man. I refused to leave my swords behind, and they allowed it. I just couldn't wear them. They were leaning up against the one of the walls at my station.

A few clients looked at them too hard, but nobody tried anything. By noon, I was cursing my very life, but as relief, my co-workers sent me to fetch lunch. The sun was back again, and this time the air was dry. I was going to sun burn, that was for sure. My skin had always been overly fair toned, and I'd never been able to last long in the sun.

I finally found the stand they told me about, and clunked the coins on the counter. I scanned the menu, looking for options.

"'Eh miss! Whad'ya like?" A fat, gruff man shouted from behind the stoves.

"Yea, uh, gimme five orders of the number 7!" Was my reply.

"Comin' riiight up!"

I Leaned against the counter, but found myself blinded and scorched in the sun. I went back to standing, but I faced the other direction. As I watched the cook prepare orders, I got the feeling that someone was looking at me. My hand went to rest on the katana at my hip. It was not a threat, but a precaution. Soon I found myself mesmerized in the steam from the stove pots and frying contraptions, and the smell of food was everywhere. I've always had a habit of spacing out like that. So when he finally spoke, I didn't hear him right away. He was just a distant voice breaking my reverie.

"So, they caught you then?" He said. I didn't know the voice, but he spoke as if we had met. I turned slightly to my right to look at him. Then I knew. His face was pretty much in shadow, as the sun was at our backs, but the color of his clothing, and the unfamiliar face proved him to be the traveler that I had run into the previous day. I supposed that he had seen my eye.

"Yes, they did." I said politely. We didn't speak for sometime, and a terrible silence enveloped the food stand. My order was ready, so I scooped it up and turned to leave. Something made me stop. I had to say something to him. I couldn't be rude.

"Have you spoken to Toyo yet?" I said, again quietly.

"Not yet, but we will. We must find a job opening. Do you know of any?" His voice was so smooth. I actually got lost in the way it sounded, forgetting to process his words. I decided to let him in on a secret. I turned to face him.

"You don't have to do that you know. You're ronin, isn't that right?" I asked excitedly. "You and your friend, does he fight?"

"Yes, Mugen fights." He was so solemn. I almost couldn't stand it.

"You can apply for body guarding. They can never have too many of us." I laughed, "We always end up dieing." I turned to leave again and he asked,

"What about my other companion, Fuu, a girl. What can she do?"

"She can clean, right?" And I left him with that.

For a silly conversation like that, the atmosphere was far too intense. Maybe it was just the way that guy acted. He sure gave me the willy's. What a strange guy.

……:……:……:……:……:……:……:……:……:……:……:……:……:……:

"Hey bitches, I got your food!" I shouted through the door. I think I got soap thrown at me along with a barrage of shoes, brushes, and some things that I simply couldn't identify. It's risky business calling a woman a 'bitch', at least in this line of work. "Ok, sorry, sorry! Jeeze!...I got your damn food…" I handed the bag to Junin and they all dug in.

I wandered over to my station and sat, waiting for a client. Three hours passed and we had an old man, a fourteen year old girl, and some creepy twins, but I refused to take any of them. I didn't want to bathe people unless I had to.

Finally, the block master got word that the strange travelers were coming to the House, and that they were to pass through the Entrance just like everyone else. He came down to our department and opened the door for them. Three silhouettes stood in the diminishing light, waiting to be addressed.

"Welcome Newcomers! I am Tomi, here to explain our Entrance Polocies! I am sure that you are aware, but this happens to be the House of Toyo, and you, like everyone else, must follow the strict cleansing and disarming policies. Though Master Toyo is a rich and powerful man, he is extremely paranoid and precautious. He fears anything that he believes to be life threatening, and that includes infectious bacteria! He never leaves these walls, and therefore, his immune system is very weak. He asks that you all take strategic baths, and lock up all outside clothing and belongings in a safe-keeping chest beyond the main rooms. These are our servants!" He stepped aside and gestured to us. We stepped forward enthusiastically (Well, they did. I tried my best to look bored.). "You will have one assigned to you to guide you through the process. Master Toyo does not wish to have you taking short cuts with your bath." He laughed a conspiratorial guffaw and turned back to us again. "Hiza!" He barked. I stepped forward.

"Yea Tomi?" I still looked bored.

"You take care of the nice man in blue." He turned to Junin. "You, take the rabid looking fellow. Anzu, you take the young lady." Then he stalked away, fake enthusiasm already melting. Tomi was known for looking 'oh so joyed to see you' on a command. He had to, in order to make the boss happy. And anybody who didn't have a death wish did whatever it took to make the boss happy. I stepped forward and addressed the tall man in blue.

"Sir, please follow me." I did an about face and walked quickly and professionally over to my station. When we arrived, I pulled the curtain closed behind him. "Please, remove your outer clothing." I'd always hated introducing newcomers to the process of humiliation. You have to pretend like you don't care how they feel, and they get all indignant and flustered.

"Excuse me?" He said in that smooth voice of his. I sighed heavily and moved one hand to my hip, and one to my forehead in exhaustion.

"You heard me," I groaned, "I said remove your outer clothing. Look, it gets worse, but I'm gonna try to cut you some slack later, ok? I don't think your dignity should suffer just cause you wanna earn a buck." I looked up at him hopefully. "So whadya say? Be cooperative?" He looked at me hard for a while, then seemed to make a decision. He began to remove his clothes.

"Fine." That was the last thing he would say for a while. After I secured his shirt, glasses, shoes, and a few other personal items, I told him to face the back wall. He did without a word. I took a deep breath and took his wrists, and pressed them against the wall in front of him. He struggled slightly, obviously not enjoying the forceful gesture, and he turned to glare at me over his shoulder.

"Hey, come on, I'm just doin my job here." I said quietly. "You think I enjoy Entrance Duty? It sucks. Ok, I'm going to pat you down now to make sure you don't have any hidden weapons." When I had searched him and come up clean, I reached for his swords. He lurched and backed away, hand on them protectively. I knew that look on his face. I had worn that very same expression many times in my life. It means, '_Get the fuck away from my swords._' I looked at the floor, ashamed of myself. "Hey. You can't bring those with you. But when I lock them up in this case, I'll keep the key with me, instead of dropping it with the guard, would that be alright? If you get the body guard duty, you can come back here right away and I'll get them out for you. I promise. I know what it is to loose a sword." I looked at him hard. I wanted him to understand what I was. I was not a young girl. I was a man, through and through. I had killed many times and felt nothing. I lived and died by my swords. I had been raised a male, and I lived like one. I was his counterpart.

He said nothing, but he gave up his swords, watching carefully as I placed them in the chest, turned the key in the lock, and pocketed it.

"There, see?" I said cheerfully, patting the top of the chest, "Safe as anything." Still wearing my smile, I stood and opened a door in the right hand wall of my station. "Come on, it's bath time! Ready to get _really_ clean?"

The bath had already been run, and it was at the perfect temperature. Not scalding, but steaming hot all the same. I turned in front of the bath to face him. Steam rose up behind and around me.

"Ok, here's the deal. I'm supposed to give you a bath. A good, specifically designed bath meant to scrub clean any nook and cranny. But, that wouldn't be at all dignified. I don't wanna do it, and you don't wanna do it. So I'm gonna leave you in here with all the soaps and shampoos and things, and you're gonna wash yourself, ok?"

"I thought you said you were a body guard." He said thoughtfully, "And I saw your swords in that other room, leaning against the wall; jet black katanas." I looked at my feet and leaned against the bath tub stairs.

"Well, I was. Then I stole from Toyo, got my ass beat, and this great new job. It's only for a few weeks though, then I'm back to 'Captain of the Squad'. I just gotta wait it out until then." I glanced up at him and handed him his towels. I climbed a few of the bath tub steps and slid open a cabinet in the wall. Bottles and vials and little squares of soap lined the shelves and I pointed at the ones he was going to have to use. I gave him instructions about the hair wash, and the conditioning lather, and told him how many soaps to use in which places. After I was satisfied that he wouldn't kill himself while attempting to bathe, I slipped out the door again and wished him good luck.

I'd only been out of the bathing chamber for five minutes when Tomi walked by, stopping to look at me.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be cleansing that man in blue?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes sir, I am, I just came out here to get something. I'm going back in now." And with that, I ducked back into the small wooden chamber, squeezing my eyes shut just in case. Soon enough, I said quietly, "Are you decent?"

"Yes. There is no need to hide your eyes." He said. I peeked open and all I could see were the rest of his clothes in a neat pile on the floor, and his upper body. I sighed in relief and went to sit in the corner where nothing but the overbearing side of the tub could be seen.

"Sorry about that, Tomi just walked by and started getting on my ass about washing you. Sometimes it drives me nuts being here. Things just don't make sense." I sighed again. The air was making me light headed.

"Why do you not leave, then?" Came the soft question from behind walls of steam.

"Well, where would I go? What would I do? Find another body guard gig?" I laughed in a mean, cynical sort of way. "Yea, right." Neither of us said anything for a long time. After a while, I picked up his clothes and locked them up in the chest.

"Excuse me, I would have asked earlier, but it didn't occur to me before." He asked.

"What is it?"

"What will I be wearing when I go before Toyo?" I saw the deep worry ingrained on his face, and I realized that he must fear having to go before the boss naked. I almost laughed, it was all so silly.

"We have regulated clothes. We'll give them to you, or rather, I will." I opened another cabinet in the wall where piles of clothes were stacked according to size. I grabbed larges in everything and left them on a shelf near him. "Here, put these on, but leave the shirt off for now. Meet me in the next room."

After that, I combed out his hair, and dried it as best I could, and sent him out to wait. He was wearing the strangest clothes that I was sure he'd ever seen: Low slung, tight pants that ended mid-calf, and a baggy, open front white shirt. No shoes. Of course, his friends would be wearing the same thing, just in their own sizes. The only difference would be that the girl would have a small ,white shirt, bordering on skimpy.

After that, I went back to my Entrance Duty, resigning myself to boredom for an undesignated amount of time. I sat there for a good hour before anything else crazy happened.


	5. Cruelty and Choice Making

FIVE

(Fuu PoV)

There was blood on the floor and the wall. Blood was everywhere! Mugen was covered in it. He dropped to his knees and stared blankly ahead. He'd killed that man. Just because some guy in a big chair told him to. I couldn't believe it.

And what's worse, was that the guy didn't even protest! He just smiled and told Mugen to obey his orders. He just stood there and died; happily. But wait! Maybe he wasn't dead after all, look! He'd moved.

"Call Hizaro! Goddamnit, go get HIZARO!" The man nearest him shouted. "Hurry…"

.…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…:

20 MINUTES PRIOR

.…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…: .…:

Jin told us what the girl in black said, and we'd gone through that weird process of entering Toyo's house. We just wanted a job, but apparently, the guy was crazy. He was scared of getting sick, or assassinated. I mean jeeze, who isn't, but it's not like you can really prevent those things from happening. No matter how many rules you have, or baths you force people to take.

The three of us stood in the middle of a large room. Everything was a dark mahogany color, and the floor was a wood so shiny that I could almost see myself. Not that I_ wanted_ to see myself, not the way I was dressed. Jin and Mugen's clothes weren't any better, but at least they looked a little bit sexy. I think I saw more of their slim, athletic bodies in those strange outfits than I ever did under regular circumstances. I just looked silly and flat-chested, and I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping that they wouldn't notice.

"Damn Fuu, watch out, you might hurt someone with that rack of ur's, hahah!" Mugen scoffed loudly, breaking my concentration. I swear I could have cried. He tends to have that effect on me. I just blushed furiously and crossed my arms across my chest, turning away from both of them.

_'Screw those guys. I'm not even done growing yet. There's plenty of real men who find me attractive. They're both criminals anyway…what do I care? Especially Mugen…What an ass…'_ I thought, even though I knew that none of it was even remotely true. I cared very much what they thought. Especially Mugen. It wasn't that I held his opinion in such high regard because I had any feelings for him. It was just that he was such a bad ass, and he'd lived through a lot of tough situations. I guess I just wanted the approval of someone who'd earned the right to live, over and over again.

And as usual, it didn't look like I was going to get it. I heard a loud musical outburst to my right, and through an arched doorway, the all powerful Master Toyo strolled, followed by an entourage of idiots. As he took his chair high above us, we were commanded to bow to him. Mugen protested a little bit, but me and Jin grabbed his sleeves and dragged him with us.

"I have been told that you're the strangers new to this town. What is it you want?" He spoke while preparing to eat. Within seconds, his mouth was full, and that round jaw of his was grinding away.

"Jobs, Sir." I said loud and bold. Jin piped in too.

"I was told that my companion and I could acquire positions as body guards in your house; temporarily, if possible."

"And I suppose that the girl would clean and do other womanly chores?" Toyo spat between bites.

"Yea, that was the idea." Sighed Mugen. I elbowed him in the ribs. "Sir." He glared at me.

"Sounds fine." The fat man said. We all relaxed a little in relief. "But!" We straightened once more. "You must prove you skills to me. Haru," He gestured to a man dressed in white on the far left wall, leaning on it with a mess of other guards. "Where is Hizaro?"

"She is working entrance duty at the moment, Sir. I stand in her place as your personal guard's Command." He spoke softly, but audibly. His hair was long and light gray, and he wore it loose down his back. He seemed young, and had a pretty face, but something about the way he grinned told a different story. He looked like he could be dangerous if he wanted to.

"Very good. Come here then." He beckoned and Haru obeyed the command. When he stood next to us before the great mass that was Toyo, he stopped walking and bowed slightly. "Now you, with the funny hair." He motioned at Mugen who stood between me and Jin. "In order to secure positions in my house as my personal guard, you must kill this man in a fight."

Haru stepped forward and turned to face Mugen. He began to draw his sword.

"Woah, dude! You just gonna take that?" Mugen shouted as the man advanced on him. Toyo laughed.

"That's what it means to be one of my employees. They know their place. You'd give him an easier death than I would if he defied me. At least he still has the chance to beat you, to save his own life. Good luck Haru." That jerk actually smiled and waved at the man he had just condemned to death. He sat back in his chair, got good and comfortable, and prepared to watch the fight.

"You heard my master." Haru said, still advancing on Mugen, calm smile never wavering. "How badly do you want to eat? Not just now, but for weeks to come. Money is something one can never live without." He paused in thought for a moment, "And yet, many find that they can not live _with_ the things they'd done to gain the money. Hmm." He laughed softly. "What am I saying, I've got to protect my interests. Come. Kill me." He smiled crookedly and charged Mugen.

"Mugen!" I shouted, "Mugen do something!" I didn't like this. I didn't like it one bit. I don't think Jin did either. He even shouted something that sounded like encouragement.

"Don't let him kill you, you idiot. We have unfinished business." He didn't even seem to be watching. He sat cross legged on the floor, arms across his chest, head down, eyes closed. The perfect picture of calm and indifferent. He'd spoken so softly that I wondered if Mugen even heard him.

"Aw shut up, you're gonna get your fight! I ain't done yet." He swung hard at Haru, missing by seconds. Mugen swung over and over again, but the gray haired man was always a step or two ahead of him. "Ahhh! Damnit, just DIE already!" Mugen growled fiercely, still hacking away at the air.

Suddenly, the mood of the fight changed dramatically. Haru went on the offensive. His motions were more graceful than Mugen's, but no less powerful. They were a terrible and amazing sight. There was a sadness on the air. Everyone in the room knew that someone had to die before the fight was over. Maybe the reason we all just sat there, was that we were in denial.Iknow Iwas at least.

Now, the fight had ceased to be polite and formal. They ran around the room like crazy people, Mugen especially. He had a habit of utilizing his environment in a fight. He liked to throw stuff at people, and duck behind furniture. But there really wasn't anything to throw in that room, besides human beings (and I didn't really put it past him), and there wasn't any furniture either.

I glanced at Jin, wishing that he'd at least pretend to care. But this time, his eyes were open, and though his body seemed unaffected by the conflict that surrounded him, his face was very alert. He watched very intently. I wondered about him sometimes. I shook my head and sighed deeply, sinking to the floor next to Jin. My face was hideously unhappy, and yet I didn't care. I turned to the stone statue of Jin next to me as the battle raged on around us.

"This sucks." I whined.

"Hmm."

Then a wetness hit my cheek. It was just a drop, but when I wiped at it, my fingers became smeared in red. I looked up to see Mugen with his sword through Haru's side. Mugen stood behind him, and caught him a bit unwillingly as he slumped to the floor. Haru himself pulled Mugen's sword from his torso.

Our pirate looked shocked. I didn't quite know what to think. What had happened?

"Did you see it?" I whispered to Jin.

"The man called Haru let his guard down completely. He smiled when Mugen won."

"So are you saying he did it on purpose?" I asked, still whispering.

"Hmm."

There was blood on the floor and the wall. Blood was everywhere! Mugen was covered in it. He dropped to his knees and stared blankly ahead. He'd killed that man. Haru even dropped his defense and let Mugen in! What was the deal with this place?

But wait! Maybe he wasn't dead after all, look! He'd moved.

"Call Hizaro! Goddamnit, go get HIZARO!" The man nearest him shouted. "Hurry…"

Toyo laughed uproariously. I wished that he'd choke on a dumpling. A few women scrambled in through the door that Toyo had come out of. I heard some of them squeal farther down the hall along with shouts of, "Move, get out of the way! Where is he?" Soon enough a girl about my age barreled through the arched doorway. She was older than me, though not by much, and she dressed like a man. She wore large black pants, and a tightsleeveless shirt. She had long black hair as well. I wondered if this was the girl Jin had talked to. Then I saw hereye, and I was sure of it.

She ran over to us, pushing people out of the way.

"Haru! Oh God, Haru…" She lifted the man's head slightly, pain open on her face. I wondered if maybe they had been involved. "Someone hand me an medicine kit." A small wooden case was brought to her, but she didn't touch it. He was too far gone for wound binding and herbal treatments.

"I'm sorry Hiza. It was my time. Toyo has tired of me, and this is what happens when the boss needs excitement-" He was cut off by a violent coughing fit, blood flecking his lips.

"Oh God, shut up. Don't you dare let your last words involve that fat bastard. I'll kick your ass in the afterlife." She smiled as tears spilled down her face. Her voice remained even.

"Hiza, you're such a pretty girl. Did I ever tell you that?" And then he died smiling.


End file.
